Broken Memories
by sunako takano
Summary: what will happen if Sasuke saved Hinata from an accident?oh!and he has an amnesia! sasuhina fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Well, if I own Naruto.. SASUKE WILL BE MINE!!! Hahahahahahahahaha(evil laugh!!)hahahaha..(cough!cough!) hahahahaha

**Remnants of Memories**

**Chapter One**

HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!!!!

Naruto dumped me!!

I love him so much, and it makes my heart worn to shreds as he said those words.

_Flashback!_

"_Iiiii.." damn Hinata!!! Just say it!!!_

"_What?" Naruto asked me_

"_I.." breathe in, breathe out.. relax.. Hinata.. Relax. This is your chance! "I LOVE YOU..NARUTO!"_

_oh my god! I can't believe I've told Naruto my feelings for him!_

_I see his shocked reaction.._

_And when I say…_

_SHOCKED..._

_I really mean it…_

_After few moments, I really felt awkward_

"_Naruto?"_

_I've seen him recovered in my revelation. Well, it is a good sign, right?_

_Then.._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laugh like there is someone tickles him.._

_I looked at him…at this very moment… I'm regretting my decision…_

"_Naruto?I'm-"_

"_Sorry.. Hinata? Is this a kind of joke? hahaha… it really makes me laugh" _

"_But… Naruto..I'm serious!" I know that tears starting to build up in my eyes…_

_Then he stop from laughing.. Finally.. He realized that I'm so serious about my feelings for him_

"_Well…Hinata.." he looked down_

_From the moment he looked down…_

_I know already…_

_I'm done…_

_But.. Maybe.. Just maybe.. There still a chance…_

_Even a small chance.._

_That I have a place in his heart.._

"_Hinata…I'm overwhelmed that…uhhhmmm… you have feelings for me.. But.. _

_I'm so sorry…_

_I can't love you back…"_

_I feel my heart torn apart.. Like my world stop from spinning.._

"_ww-well" I manage to say "ii-it's fine with me.. I'm so sorry if I disturb you.. Goodbye.. Naruto"_

_Then I ran.._

_ran away from him.._

_my first love.._

_Flashback ends!_

After I ran away from him, my tears start to betray me…

"Hinata, stop crying! It is your fault that you experience this heartbreak!"

Yeah.. This is my fault! If I stop myself from telling him this feeling I have, then he will not tell me those words…

Well.. I cannot blame Naruto if he doesn't like me.. well.. I'm a good-for-nothing Hyuga Hinata ..

I only have one asset..

My name.. Hyuga Hinata..

I'm the heiress of our clan…

And that's all..

I'm not beautiful like Ino, or smart like Sakura or even good at fighting like Ten-Ten and Temari..

Then… my tears betrayed me once again…

But as my tears falls, the snow emerge from the sky…

The snow.. I looked up in the sky with tears in my eyes.

How I wished that instead of snow, it is the rain that pours from the sky.

Rain can hide my tears; the snow can't.

Rain will be a symbol of heaven's sympathy for me; the snow is a representation of being bitter..

Of being Alone..

Well.. the snow is the only witness of my situation…

It is so quiet here outside. I know father and Hanabi are looking for me..

I continue to walk at the deserted streets of Konoha.

I don't care if someone sees me.

For once, I wanted to be myself..

Hyuga Hinata..

The Hinata that experience the pain, guilt, anger, and loneliness

Not the heiress, not the princess, and not the "perfect" Hinata..

Perfect? Tsk..

If only people knew. If only they will look of who is the real Hinata..

I continue to walk, until..

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

A car came from nowhere!!!

OHMYGOD!!! The car continues to sway like it loose its break!!

And it is only a few moments away! I cannot run anymore!!

I closed my eyes..

And wait for the car to hit me..

"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then suddenly,

Someone push me!

SCREEECH!!!!

Few moments after..

I found myself lie down on the street..

And the car is out of sight..

I'm alive?

Then I see..

Bloods..

OHMYGOD!!!

I check myself if I have serious injuries..

I found nothing.. except my feet hurt like hell.. Maybe I have a sprain

Then..

Who own this blood?

"urrrghhh…"

Who's that??

Then I saw a body a few inches away from me..

"OH MY GOD!!!"

I found

A raven-haired guy

Swimming in his blood…in the bed of snow

**Author's note: **yes!!!! I finished my first chapter!! I know.. You hated me already because of the major cliff-hanger.. hehehe..

Well.. if you want to me to continue this story, I BADLY NEEDED YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!

Oh.. Before I forgot.. Sorry for my grammar!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

- sunako_takano


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!!!!! Well, if I own it…I'M SSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPEEEEEEEERRRRR RICH!!!!

**Chapter 2**

I crawled to reach him. Ohmygod! What if he dies??? This will be a thorn in my conscience.. NO! Hinata relax!

I reached him and put his head on my lap.

"Don't give up!" I told him

He opened his eyes, his black eyes, even he is covered with blood, and his physical features are still gorgeous.

HINATA!!! JUST FOCUS ON HIS SITUATION NOT ON HIS PHYSICAL FEATURES!!!

"Thank you." I get his hand and put in my face. I'm crying.. "Don't leave me"

"Don't waste your tears.. Your tears are more precious than my life" he told me.. And he became unconscious..

I don't remember how I called my father, but now I'm in our family's clinic. I'm in a wheelchair due to my, oh well, sprain, and Dr. Tsunade told me that for few weeks I can't walk.

But I don't care..

I worry about this guy more than myself. He's still unconscious. Dr. Tsunade told us that he's safe but still he's in comatose stage. I'm in his room 24/7 after I left my room. I wanted to give him my personal "thank you" if he wakes up.

My savior..

"_Don't waste your tears.. Your tears are more precious than my life"_

ohmy.. My mind flashes that scene all over again. It is the first time; someone told me that I'm important.

Great..

A complete stranger told me the greatest compliment I have..

Not my family or friends or not even Naruto..

But a stranger..

"Sister"

"oh..Hanabi, what's the problem?" I asked her as she sits in the floor.

"Sister..I-ii..I thought you will left us!" and she cried

"shhh..Hanabi" I touch her hair.. "I will never leave you"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Then she stands and looks at my savior.

"Father told me that the guy's name is Uchiha Sasuke"

Uchiha Sasuke? Nice name

"Really, well, how did he know it?"

"He looked in that guy's bag and he found a pendant with the name "Uchiha Sasuke" in it."

"ahhh.. Okay at least I know his name"

"Father told me also that this guy is just a traveler"

"A traveler?"

"Yes, again Father only assumed it due to his things"

"Okay" I stare at him again

"I think destiny unfolds its wings to the both of you"

"What do you mean?" sometimes, Hanabi thinks of strange things

"It is God's choice why you met each other"

"HANABI!"

"but..sister..HEY! YOU'RE BLUSHING!!!"

"Am not!"

"FINE! Even you look like a tomato, YOU'RE NOT BLUSHING" and she left the room

DESTINY??

Tsk..

What a word..

I hold his hand once more. I don't know but I have a good feeling for this guy

"_I think destiny unfolds its wings to the both of you"_

NOT THAT ONE! What I'm trying to say that.. that.. This Uchiha Sasuke is a good guy!

"Sasuke" I look at his face "I owe you my life.. Thank you"

"You know, you're the first one who gave importance to me" I know tears are flowing again

"_Don't waste your tears.. Your tears are more precious than my life"_

"I know, I will never cry again"

Once again I found myself mesmerized to his face. Thank god that his face doesn't have any damage, or else..

Then I found myself humming..

I rested my head near in his hand as I played it..

And the sleep wrap me once again..

"uuurrrggghhh"

what?

I opened my eyes. His hands are moving..

"Sasuke?"

THANK GOD! He's awake!!

"FATHER! HANABI! Sasuke is awake!!!" I yell so that they will know the development

In few seconds, Father, Hanabi with Doctor Tsunade came to the room.

"Sasuke?" Dr. Tsunade asked him

His eyes open.. Once again I see his black eyes..

He sits on the bed with the help of Dr. Tsunade.. Holding his head..

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Hyuga's clinic" Father answers him

"Why I am here?"

"You saved Hinata from an accident" Dr. Tsunade told him

"Hinata?"

"yes.. she's Hinata" then she look at me..

Sasuke also glance at me.. I found myself blushing once more

"Oh.. What is my name again?"

We gave him a confused look..

"You're name is Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Iiii-I don't remember anything.."

What???

Dr. Tsunade look at him then to us "I think he have an amnesia"

AMNESIA?????

OMG!

AMNESIA????

**Author's note: **Folks! I needed your reviews!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and if I own Naruto, Hinata will be the reason why Sasuke will return to Konoha..

**Chapter 3**

After a day of thinking, and felt guilty about my savior's situation, I found myself sitting at the corner of his room. I know he is so irritated on my odd behavior. But I really feel guilty!

Sasuke is still asleep when I went to his room this morning. And after 3 hours, I see him stirring…

"Good Afternoon.. Sasuke" I put some foods in the table for him to eat when he gets hungry..

"Good Afternoon.. Hinata" wow.. I really love hearing my name in his voice.. oh god Hinata.. I know I'm blushing again!

"ano, Sasuke.. Here's your food"

"Thank you Hinata" after that I went to my usual position at the corner of his room (with wheelchair)

He looks at me with a slight expression of annoyance. I felt my cheeks burning again but I managed to look away from him.

"Why are you always at that corner?" he asked me

"…" I don't know but my mouth doesn't function! Hinata speak up!

He sighed "Are you afraid of me?"

"O-Of course not!" I answered him

"Then why are you always pushing yourself away from me?"

He really cared if I push myself away from me? Wow.. I never knew I really have an effect on him

"I really felt guilty" I answered him softly

"Guilty? Oh… Because of my amnesia?"

"yes"

"You don't need to" he assured me

"But-"

Our eyes locked, the black finds the lavender one. In few seconds, I felt the world slowly revolving..

Dub..dub..

My heart?

Dub..dub..

But this time..

I never looked away..

"Hinata..God have his plan.. this is a part of his plan for us. Maybe it is destined that I'm in the exact place when the accident happened"

"….." tongue-tied

"Maybe it is also his plan that I lost my memory.. my past"

"why?" I asked him

He looked at me confusedly

"Why? Why did you save me?"

He looked at the window at the other side of the room

"I don't know"

silence..

Then he looked at me..and smiled

"But.. I know

I made the right choice"

Dub..dub..

"But you faced the repercussion that I should have!"

"Hinata.. there is a reason why I forgot my past.. maybe I have a very tragic past that I need to escape, and this amnesia is my way"

"I don't deserve this" I told him in a cold way

"why?"

"I am a good for nothing Hinata. My life? It is meaningless. Maybe it will have its meaning if I died in that accident"

"HINATA!"

"I'm right! I am nothing! You should not save me! I don't deserve this second chance! Nobody cares for me!" I covered my face with my hands and the tears are flowing again.

"I cared for you"

"How-"

I saw his face..

5 inches away from my face!

"Sasuke?"

"I don't really know Hinata why I saved you and I don't have any regrets in doing it. But one thing is sure.." he wiped my tears by means of his hands "Your Life is more meaningful than any part of my past"

I looked at him in awe. No one cared for me like Sasuke does.

"Thank you" I smiled

He smiled, "for what?"

"For saving me and..and.."

"and?"

"For showing me that someone really cares for me"

"For you Hinata..It's nothing"

Then there is the awkward silence..

"Sasuke?"

"hmmm?"

"your food?"

"oh..yes.. my food..I will not eat it"

"Sasuke!"

"I will eat it.. if you join me"

"I already ate"

"Then.. Can you sit near at my bed?"

"Why?"

"I don't like talking to a person far away from me.."

"oh..Okay"

he pushed me near to his bed

"thank you" I told him

"Hinata, my head is already feel heavy because of your gratefulness"

I laughed

He sit to his bed and start eating his food

"you should do that always"

"What?"

"Laughing… did you know that you laugh like an angel?"

I blushed

"Thank you"

"again!"

"sorry!"

"Hinata.."

"Okay.. I will keep my mouth shut"

"good"

After he eats, we talked for hours. I don't know but I really feel comfortable with him.. He makes me laugh and even I can talk to him without stuttering. I shared myself to him openly without any hesitations. Plus..

Dub..dub..

Dub..dub..

Whenever he laughs, my heart pounding like drums!

Then he yawns..

"I'm sorry Sasuke.. you should have your rest already but because of me-"

"Hinata..being with you is like a rest for me"

Not again! Blushing like hell!

"Got to go"

He held my hand..

"Sasuke?"

"Can you hum again?"

"huh?"

"I heard you humming a song.. Please I want to hear it again"

No choice..

I hum so that he can sleep..

When I made sure that he is sleeping.. I go out of his room..

Thank you.. Sasuke.. Thank you

**A/N:** end of chapter 3! I think this chapter sucks.. what can you say??

I know.. Sasuke is so OOC..but my reason is..well..he has an amnesia..and he also forget his "I'm-an-emo-boy" character. And Hinata? Well, do you think she's also OOC?

Oh well…

To all people who review, made an alert or even choosing this story and also me as your favorite…

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Chapter 4 will be coming soon! I think the next chapter will be longer.. SASUKE AND HINATA IN THE SAME SCHOOL!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** you know it already! I don't own this Naruto.. pooof… How I wish!

**A/N:** I hope you will love this chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 4**

My two weeks of vacation ends. Dr. Tsunade told me that I can walk again; she also told Sasuke that he can go out again.

_Sasuke.._

In two 'wonderful' weeks, we became good, no scratch that, we became 'best' of friends. We always talk and laugh at his room. Yet, I don't know him, but he knows me. I don't really know why I shared my frustrations and my tragic past with him.

But..

I have two things I never shared..

My dreams..

Because..

I don't have one..

Funny.. Isn't it?

And also..

My awful rejection..

From Naruto..

Naruto.. I bet he doesn't know that I have an accident.. or maybe he really doesn't care for me..

Poor me..

I'm in our kitchen, preparing our food this morning, when father go to the dining table. Our dining table is near in our kitchen, meaning he can see what I prepared. And I can hear his reminders every morning.

"Hinata"

"Yes, Father?"

"Are you ready to go in your school?"

I stop what I'm doing and I look at him

"Hai"

"You need someone who will guard you in your school"

wait..

a guard?

"Father?"

"You need someone who will accompany you when you are in your school" then he sipped his coffee

NO!

"But..I don't need a bodyguard! Besides, Neji, is a student of my school! "

"Yes.. You need one, besides, Neji, your cousin, is busy right now" he calmly told me. Not even concern about my sudden outburst.. Well, this is one of the few times that I answered him

"I'm fine! If your concern about this sprain, I'm-"

"Hinata, it's not about your sprain"

"Then what?" my temper decreased swiftly

"I know that you don't have any friends in your school"

"I have! The Rookie nine! And also Lee and Tenten"

"Yes, I know, what I mean is you don't have many friends in your school"

And then? I patiently waited for his next words

"-besides, Hanabi told me that some of your schoolmates hate you"

of course they will hate me..

I'm the HYUGA HEIRESS..

And they envy our clan

"I can take care of myself" I coldly answered him

He opens the newspaper and answered me, "I really negate your presumption"

"wh-?"

"If you can really take care of yourself, then why you encountered that accident?"

"It is just an accident" I stubbornly retort back

"Hinata, if you can take care yourself, like what you believed, then you can easily prevent that accident to happen"

"I'm not the driver of that car; I cannot stop it from crashing to something or to someone"

"Yet, you should not be the one to have that accident if you go home early"

So this is all about being late??

"Fathe-"

"Plus, you made one life suffer because of your careless acts. Sasuke bear the biggest consequence"

Then I shut my mouth up..

Sasuke..

Father is right.. if I didn't confess my stupid feelings for Naruto, I will come home early and the accident will never happen..

And also..

Sasuke will never lost his memories..

"Your silence means that you understand my point. Hinata, I really want you to be safe"

"T-thank you" I calmly answered and I return in cooking our breakfast

After few minutes, I set the table so that we can start our breakfast. Hanabi and Sasuke go to their place and start their food. I go to my place besides Hanabi and facing Sasuke.

"Sister, are you ready for school?" Hanabi asked me

"Yes"

"Father, who is her bodyguard?"

How did she know it??

"You will meet him later"

HIM????

I absently looked at Sasuke and he just laugh at my reaction

I kicked him under the table

"Ouch!" he exclaimed

"What happen, Sasuke?"

"Oh… I just accidentally bumped one of the legs of the table" he answered while glaring at me. I just laugh silently.

How cute he is when flushing! hehehe

Then I see his smirk..

His famous smirk..

We finished our breakfast easily. I'm waiting for Hanabi outside of our house when Sasuke got near me.

"Why you kicked me?" he asked me

"Because you laugh at me!" I answered him

"What a childish act, Hinata"

"Really? Meaning, laughing at others' reaction is not childish?"

"Precisely..little Hinata" then he put his hand on my hair and he began to mess with it

"Hey! Stop that!" I snapped at him

But he only laughs at my outburst

I pout at him

"Hinata stop that!"

"…"

"Please? You look so cute when you're doing that!"

I smiled

And messed his hair too!

"arrgh!Hinata!"

And we both laugh

"Sister, let's go!oh your hair!" Hanabi exclaimed

"Look what you've done Sasuke!"

"But, it's fine.. Right, Hanabi?"

"yyes!" and she laughs

"I hate both of you!" I walked away from them

"Sister!" Hanabi walked beside me

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouts

"What?" I retort

"SEE YOU IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!" then he ran to our house

"What did he say?" I ask Hanabi while combing my hair

She just shrugged

Less than an hour? What is he talking about?

Oh well.. Never mind

I go to my classroom silently. I'm too aware on the glares I received as I walk. But I don't care about it. Living all your life with glares, is like being immune with it. I lower my head in every person I passed through, and finally I reached my room.. 1-A

And I open the door..

"Good morning" I told them..

"Good morning, Hinata"All of them greeted me..

I love my classmates; they are so kind to me..unlike the other people at this school

I go to my chair silently, and I pulled my books and start reading it

Then someone get my book

I looked to that person, and I'm not surprised to see who it is

"Hyuga Hinata"

"Haruno Sakura"

"I'm surprised that you're here, I thought the weakling like you cannot survive that simple accident"

"If that is your way of saying your concern, I really appreciate it"

"Huh? Hinata, I think the accident cause your brain to malfunction"

"Dr. Tsunade told me that I have no brain damage" I answered her coolly, I never loose my temper with Sakura.. She's my friend (I suppose), I don't know why, but I never hate her

"I see, oh well, here's your book, your no fun today" she answered me while giving back my book

"Thank you" I told her

"Whatever" she sighed, I smiled at her

If people hate me, I don't really care. If they glare at me, I shouldn't mind them. Sasuke told me that hating them will never give the satisfaction I want. He gave me a new reason to look life. If I never met Sasuke, I don't know what will happen to me.

"Hinata!" oh..

Then, Tenten and Temari hugged me..

"We missed you!" Tenten told me

I laughed, "I missed both of you"

"Neji told us what happen" Temari inform me

"Yeah.. your great as*h*le cousin told us about your situation" Tenten scorn

"Tenten!" I exclaimed

"oops, sorry" and the three of us laughed

"Hey, Neji also told us that someone saved you, tell us about that person" Temari demands

Sasuke?

"uhmm..a-about hh-him?? Hh-he's gg-great!"

"Hinata! You're stuttering! Meaning you are so shy about that person" Tenten teased me

"A-am nn-not!"

and both of them laughed..

"You're blushing!"

"no!"

"Deny it or not! So tell us, is he good looking?"

"Sasuke? Y-yes??" and they giggle

"what?" I asked them

"NOTHING!"

"hey-"

"YOUTHFUL HINATA!!! YOU'RE YOUTHFUL PRESENCE IS HERE AGAIN!"

and I know who is that one shouting in front

"Hi Lee"

"GAAAAAAHH!!I'M SOOOOO HAPPY THAT THE YOUTHFUL HINATA IS HERE! I SHOULD TELL SIR GAI ABOUT THIS YOUTHFUL EVENT!" and he left

"He will never change"

"Yeah.. But I'm happy because he's our friend" I told them

"Even my ears are bleeding sometimes, I guess.. It's alright"

"Temari?"

"huh?"

"Why you became so quiet there?"

"oh..nothing"

"NOTHING! Hinata.. our dear Temari is IN LOVE!!!!"

"eeeekk!" I squeak

"TENTEN!" Temari is blushing!

"To whom?"

"to Shikamaru!"

"SHIKAMARU??"

"I hate you Tenten!" Temari looked away. Hiding her blush

"I think he likes you too" I told her

"Really??" I see her eyes uhmm.. with some glittery effect?

I smiled, "Yes, he sees you more than a friend"

"How?"

"Well, he always there for you when you cause yourself trouble of being 'troublesome',

he never bothered even you shouts at him all times, even he complains, he never leave you.. and besides,

he always describe you as 'troublesome' because..

he always worrying at you"

and if she can blush more, she double it!

"OH! TEMARI HAS A LOVELIFE!" Tenten teased with her over energized mood

"Shut up!"

Then I see Naruto entering our room, he looked at me but I looked down. I don't want to see his face in this state.

"Class, go to your proper places" demanded by Sir Iruka, our adviser (I'm so happy that he came!)

And Tenten and Temari bid their goodbyes, Temari went to her place across the room, while Tenten went out, she's older than us and she has her class with cousin Neji and Rock Lee

"Class, we have a new student, I want all of you to treat him as accommodating as you can"

Then I hear whispers in the four corner of our classroom..

"Silence"

"Okay, mister you can come in"

Before I can look at our new classmate, my pencil fell

I hear the door opens, and all the girls in the classroom gasped

After few seconds, I found my pencil, there! I pick it!

"Finally!"

Then I looked at our new classmate..

I felt my pencil fell again..

Thud..thud..

O_O

O_O

"Name?"

The raven haired boy looked at me, my heart pumped differently

"Uchiha Sasuke"

**Author's note: **I'm done! What can you say about this chapter??? Oh.. I'm so sorry if I promised in the last chapter that this chapter will be long.. sorry!! I'm trying!

I want to clear things up. Rookie Nine in this story will be Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Temari. Rookie nine refers to the name of their group.

Sakura, is a friend of Hinata but she's just not that kind towards Hinata (For the Sakura fans out there, I'm trying to make her image good but I think I failed,but I'm trying!!)

Why Temari became a member of Rookie Nine? Well, she's an exchange student from Suna and she became close to this group, that's why she became the last member of RN

You missed the "I'm-an-emo-can't-you-see?" personality of Sasuke???

I will aim to portray that image to him in the next chapter; however, I have better plans for that!! Geeh! I can't wait to write that part!!!!

Please I need your reviews! If you want another love teams in our story.. you can suggest it to me!

Thanks and

See yah!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.. well, that is my BIGGEST FRUSTATION!!!

**Author's Note**: I would like to thank all of the readers, especially the REVIEWERS!! You are my inspiration in continuing my story.

Do you think my story is so slow? I mean, there is no big development? Well.. I'm thinking of writing a LONG CHAPTER that will summarize each steps in the relationship of Hinata and Sasuke..

I need a serious answer..

Do you think.. it is necessary to make Naruto a third wheel in this story? or rather..

GAARA?? Yeah.. Gaara.. I'm a fan of GaaHina.. and I'm to tired of NaruHina.. because..I think Naruto is a jerk.. You know.. not knowing or too dense of Hinata's feeling..

Here is my fifth chapter.. not the long one.. but a good one.. I suppose?

**Chapter 5**

WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?

Oh..my..god..

Is he??

Then I hear some of my classmates' whispered conversations

"He's so handsome!"

"His hair..i t's so cute!"

"Did he look at me? OMG.. I'm gonna faint!"

Then I chuckled… so Sasuke has his fan girls already?

"SASUKE!" I heard Sakura calling him

He only raises his one eyebrow

"Do you have a girlfriend?" and there is silence..

So Sasuke.. How will you answered that?

He glared at Sakura and answered,

"I'm not gonna answer unnecessary questions from a stranger"

ow..Is that Sasuke? Hmmm.. a new side of him..

But it is so mean! I will talk to him later about his behavior

"You want to know my name? I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura told her in a flirt way

He looked at her once again then shrugged "I'm not interested to know you"

The girls at the back row giggled at Sakura's failed attempt

"HEY YOU TEME! DON"T ANSWER SAKURA LIKE THAT!!" I know that loud voice..

a yellow-haired boy stands on his table and shout at Sasuke..

"Naruto" I whispered..

then it clicked at my mind..

it can't be..

no..

"…_I'm so sorry…I can't love you back…"_

The only reason why he can't love me back..

Is because.. He love Sakura..

"Dobe.." Sasuke answered him

"Enough for that! Uchiha you will be seated in the vacant seat at the back" Sir Iruka interrupted them

then I remembered..

the seat beside me and the other seat beside Sakura are both vacant

I see Sakura's face light up.. maybe she know that Sasuke will be seated beside her..

I looked at my desk, I don't care if Sakura and Sasuke will be an item or not..

Really? My conscience questioned me

YES! I care about Naruto..

That's all..

Then I heard conversations again

"He chose to seat _beside_ her?"

"He didn't choose her?"

"Poor Sakura"

"Lesson to be learned by her"

"He chose Hinata!"

Like my name is a key..

"Can I sit here?"

I looked up.. and saw Sasuke..

"u-uhm" I blushed because I'm aware of the sudden attention came from my class

"YOU WILL CHOSE THAT PATHETIC B*TCH GIRL THAN ME?" I heard Sakura yell

then Sasuke look at her..

From my short period with him, when I feel this _aura_ of him.. I know that

Sakura's word

Hit a nerve.."

"Sasuke!" I whispered at him

He looked at me once again then he leaned and whispered at my ear..

"No one will mess with you.. When I'm here.."

Then once again he looked at Sakura (she is now standing and glaring at me?)

"I will chose her rather than..

A loud-mouthed whore like you"

Then he seat besides me..

I looked at Sakura.. She is now in verge of tears..

"Sasuke that is so harsh" I told him

"hn.." I guess he's not in mood for my lectures

I saw Sir Iruka's mark thickened at his head.. then he continue his lesson..

I guess..

Having a bodyguard..

Is not that bad..

**Author's note**: I know.. This chapter is so short! But I REALLY PROMISE the next chapter will be longer!

Do you want any suggestion? Feel free to request them!

My next update will be next week.. I'm concentrating in writing that chapter!

Thanks and

See yah!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto..(I really hate writing this disclaimer over and over again)

**Author's Note**: I want to thank all of you in reading this fic!! I'm trying to make this chapter longer and err.. romantic enough?? Yeah.. This part has a song or lyrics presented.. if you want to feel the 'under the tree' scene here, you need to listen to 'saving grace' by hillsong united (a very nice song!).. This will be my original song for this fic.. if you hate my choice or you want another song.. Please tell me! Then let me think of it!

Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 6**

The class run swiftly.. after Sir Iruka bids his good-bye.. we have 20 minutes break before our next class..our last class..

"SASUKE!!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can we have some kind of a date?"

"Can you walk me home?"

"What is your favorite food? Color?"

The fan girls ask Sasuke these kinds of question in every moment they can. Sasuke on the other hand want to give them some piece of his mind, but I told him that just don't mind them.

Aside from the fan girls, there is another person who 'disturb' Sasuke A LOT..

"TEME!! WHY YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA???"

Sasuke just glare at him

Naruto grabs the shirt of Sasuke, "YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT SAKURA FELT WHEN YOU TOLD HER THOSE WORDS!!!"

Sasuke just smirk at him, "and the whore hurt? I thought that people like her doesn't know how to be hurt or humiliated"

"YOU AS*H*LE!!!" Naruto punch him

"STOP IT!!!" I yell

My classmates (including the two) are shocked because that is the first time I yell or make a kind of outburst

"Hinata" Naruto acknowledged me.. Again I feel the blush spread in my face.. but I will stand for the right this time

"Please Naruto, Sasuke, just stop this, Sakura will be more hurt if she see you fighting"

"But you are the ONLY reason why I felt humiliated and hurt, Hinata" I looked at the direction of the voice to see, a teary-eyed pink-haired girl

Naruto push Sasuke and walk to Sakura then hug her "Sakura!"

As I see Naruto's affection toward Sakura, I just look away. I don't want to be hurt more

"GET OFF ME, YOU BAKA!!!" Sakura pushed him; Naruto was so shocked because of the action of Sakura

"Hinata.. You think that being an heiress can hide your weakness? Your so puny, Hinata. A weakling like YOU will never be happy. YOUR FAMILY will get rid of you like pathetic garbage. They don't want a LOOSER like YOU"

Each words she said is like a blade that cut each part of my heart..

She's right

She's D*MN RIGHT!!!!

I feel my eyes are burning, but I easily hide it

"NARUTO.. Do you think I'm right???" Sakura went to Naruto and touch his face. I just look at them with awe

"S-SAKURA!"

"Naruto.. Hinata told you her feelings, right?"

"Y-Yes"

"And you felt disgusted, right?"

"err..n-" Sakura kissed his cheeks

"right?" Naruto is mesmerized in her voice

"right..she's weak..and I felt disgusted for her"

And that is the last blow.. I run away from them.. from Naruto.. from Sakura.. from the looks of my classmate..

I feel the pain..

The bitterness..

Traitor..

I just run, not even care if someone see me, or even I skip my class.. I just needed to be alone..

Away from anyone else..

I want to leave things..

I want to leave everything behind..

This wound I felt..

It slowly kills me..

At the classroom after Hinata left them..

Naruto realized his mistake and push Sakura..

"NO!" then he look for Hinata.. but he just see the angry faces of his classmates

"NARUTO!"

"How could you do that to Hinata!"

"Hinata is TOO GOOD for you"

"You hurt her"

"No" Naruto told them

PAK!

Someone punch him

"WHAT THE-"before he continues his reaction, another punch was given to him

"YOU DOBE!! WHY YOU DO THAT TO HINATA??!!!!!"

"SASUKE!"

Sakura hug him at the back to stop him from punching Naruto

"GET OFF ME YOU WHORE!!!" He shouted to Sakura as he get rid of her hands

When he finally get rid of her hands he look at Sakura and grab her shoulders..

"Sasuke!!" Sakura exclaimed..

Sasuke look at her, not knowing that his eyes became red..

"YOU!! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LOUD-MOUTHED UGLY SLUT!! YOU TOLD HINATA THAT LIES TO HURT HER!! YOU JUST ENVY HER!!"

"But..Sasuke.. I just stated the facts!"

"STATED THE FACTS?? You don't know her!! Why you judge her easily??"

"How about you?? You don't know her either.. you just know her in less than a day! And your telling me that I don't know how pathetic she was?" Sakura told Sasuke out of courage

"I know her.. MORE THAN ALL OF YOU!!" he push Sakura and look to his classmates "You don't know how strong she is.. Do you know how hard it is that every moment of your life people criticizes you? Do you know how much pain she holds when people told her that she is weak just because she is so timid and good? Do you know how much she bears just to show her family that she will be a good heiress?? Do you know how her heart stands for her principle to change her clan?? DO YOU KNOW?? Of course, ALL OF YOU will never know.. BECAUSE YOU EASILY JUDGED HER!"

His entire classmate felt shamed except Temari who is crying

"And you.. NARUTO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LOVES YOU?? For her, you are her idol, her great inspiration. She stands bear it all just to show all of them that they are all wrong, because, you are the one who make her realized that she needs it. Then you are the first one who will reject her???" Naruto just look away

Sasuke walk towards the door to follow Hinata

"SASUKE!" he never turn his back.. he just stop

"Why you do this for Hinata? Why you know her that much? Are you-" Sakura asks him

"I do this.. because no one will do..

not even HER PRECIOUS CLASSMATES..

You never defend her or even fight beside her.. You just take the benefit being her classmates..

Why I know her??

Because..

I'm her..

Savior" and he ran outside to follow Hinata, leaving his classmates with awe

I found myself at my favorite place in the academy..

The garden..

I walk toward my spot.. Under the cherry blossom tree.. And cried..

I cried..

And..

Cried..

"_Hinata.. You think that being an heiress can hide your weakness? Your so puny, Hinata. A weakling like YOU will never be happy. YOUR FAMILY will get rid of you like pathetic garbage. They don't want a LOOSER like YOU"_

Those words clouded my mind..

I'm a looser..

Maybe all of them thought of that..

Even Naruto..

"_right..she's weak..and I felt disgusted for her"_

My heart shredded once more..

My first love..

My only inspiration..

"_right..she's weak..and I felt disgusted for her"_

Look at me as a weak person.. and felt disgusted in me

I just buried my face in my knees..

Why life is so unfair?

I never hurt anyone?

They judge me being weak because I'm shy? Timid?

"Hinata", I looked up just to see a raven-haired guy

"Hello, Sasuke" I smiled at him

then..

then,,

Then he hugged me..

"For once..

make me your..

crying shoulder"

When he said that.. I cried once again..

I badly needed someone..

Someone who will be my..

Savior..

After 10 minutes or more.. I released him

"Thank you Sasuke"

"We need to go home, Hinata"

"But we have our class-"

"I accidentally met our sensei Sir Kakashi and told him that you and I cannot attend his class"

"How did you know that Sir Kakashi is our next sensei?"

"I have my ways, Hinata"

"Okay"

I stand but loose my balance and accidentally..

Accidentally..

Fell..

Fell..

Fell on top of Sasuke..

I found myself staring at his black eyes.

3..

5..

10 seconds passed.. and I'm still mesmerized by his eyes..

His perfectly black eyes that reflects..

Reflects..

Something I don't understand..

Dub..dub..

Dub..dub..

Really? You don't understand? Said my conscience

Then I realized how awkward our position

I get way from him and seated next to him..

"I-I'm s-sorry" I HATE MYSELF!! I'm BLUSHING!!!!!!

"errr…i-it's alright" wait.. do I heard it right??

Sasuke is stuttering????

I look at him..

O_O

Is he-

Is he-

BLUSHING???

"err..let's go" I stand

"wait" he told me "I will carry you"

"what?" I looked at him like he was some sort of out of his mind

"I..will..carry..you"

"No!"

"Look at you..you're totally worn-out"

"No!"

"You will never stop me" then he carried me..bridal style

"SASUKE! PUT ME DOWN!!!!"

"NO!"

"PUT ME DOWN!!"

"NO!"

"someone will see us!"

"and then?"

"they will" blushing again "they will think of bad things"

He put me down "Hinata.. you should not care of what they say to us..we both know that we never do something wrong"

"but-"

"I will gave you a choice.. piggy back ride or bridal style?"

"NO! I can walk!"

"Hinata..look at your eyes! They will gave up in no time.."

"FINE! PIGGY BACK RIDE!" after few moments of thinking I answered him and he smiled

He put his back at the lower level. I put my arms around his neck, he put his arms at my thigh to support, then he walks..

"If Father will see us-"

"it is alright with him, I will told him that you insisted this!"

"HEY!" I slapped his shoulder jokingly

"kidding.." I rested my head to his shoulder.. and felt the sleep want to envelope me

"hinata?"

"hinata?"

He look at me, and find me sleeping at his shoulder..

"you really need that

my angel"

Unconsciously I smiled,

And he continue his walk to my house..

Our house..

The morning after that incident, I'm not feeling well. Dr. Tsunade told me to stay home, and I happily accepted that offer (I don't want to see my classmates). Sasuke wanted to take care of me, but I told him that he needs to be in school. After 10 minutes of arguing, I won! He left for school.

The day easily passed, with the help of Dr. Tsunade, I easily recovered. To satisfy my boredom, I go out of my room and went to my place..

Like in school, my favorite hang-out place is the garden. My mother before she die, planted each flower in this garden. With the help of our gardener, we manage to maintain this place.

I seated under the cherry blossom tree (A/N: I don't know other tree that can be more elegant than cherry blossom, yeah.. I remember the 'pink slut' but.. just bear with me? You can give me other name of tree). And look at the place. I found myself hum the song my mother always sang with me..

"You always hum that song" I looked at the source of the voice

"Sasuke" I smiled at him and patted the place besides me, he seated beside me

"Is that a real song? or just a tune?"

"oh..this is a real song.. my mother sang that to me"

"Can you sing it for me?"

"err…" I blushed and stare at the ground

He place his hand at the both sides of my face "please?"

"okay" I looked away, hiding my blush..

I close my eyes.. and sing.. for the first time in front of someone other than my mother

_Night and day I seek your face  
Long for You in the secret place  
All I want in this life  
Is to truly know you more...  
_

I smiled.. I remember how greatly my mother sang it for me.. this song is their song..my mother and father's song..

_  
As the waters cover the sea,  
So Your love covers me  
Guiding me on,  
Roads unknown  
I trust in You alone_

_I trust in You alone_

_  
My Saving Grace  
My endless love  
Deeper and deeper I'm falling in love with You  
My one desire  
My only truth  
Deeper and deeper I'm falling in love with you  
_

_As the waters cover the sea,  
So Your love covers me  
Guiding me on,  
Roads unknown  
I trust in You alone_

_I trust in You alone_

_My Saving Grace  
My endless love  
Deeper and deeper I'm falling in love with You  
My one desire  
My only truth  
Deeper and deeper I'm falling in love with you_

with you..  
fallin' in love with you...  
ohhhhh...

And I will rise on wings of eagles  
Soaring high above all my fears  
I rest in Your open arms of love  


_My Saving Grace  
My endless love  
Deeper and deeper I'm falling in love with You  
My one desire  
My only truth  
Deeper and deeper I'm falling in love with you  
_

_My Saving Grace  
My endless love  
Deeper and deeper I'm falling in love with You  
My one desire  
My only truth  
Deeper and deeper I'm falling in love with you  
_

_As the waters cover the sea  
So your love covers me....  
covers me..._

I open my eyes.. and look at Sasuke..

"Sasuke?" still no answer

"Sasuke?"

"Hinata.."

"what?"

"You sang

like an angel..

my angel"

after hearing that.. I BLUSHED EVEN MORE!!!

Then he realized what he said and look at the other side.. " err..I mean..your voice.. it's so..perfect"

"thank you" I answered him with a smile with a hint of blush in the face..

then I heard him yawn..

"oh..the school maybe so tiring..you need to rest"

"I don't want"

"but-"

"I want to stay here..

with you"

dub..dub..

dub..dub..

"well.. you can put your head at my lap"

O_O

OH MY GOD! DID I SAY THAT????

He looked at me "are you sure?"

I looked at the garden.. "y-yeah"

Then I feel his head at my lap, I play his hair..

"can you sing that song again?"

"sure"

then I sing that song

for him

only for him

at the other side of the house..

"Father! Look at them, they're so sweet!" Hanabi told his father

"Maybe, I find the perfect bodyguard for your sister"

"It is okay with you? I mean they're 'relationship'?"

"If he will never hurt your sister, then it is alright with me, besides, Sasuke change your sister"

"In what way, Father?"

"She became stronger because of him"

"oh..I see.."

"How about you?"

"hm?" Hanabi asked his Father

"You and..

Konohamaru?"

"F-FATHER!"

and Hiashi Hyuga burst into laugh

maybe, Sasuke didn't change only Hinata,

but the whole Main Hyuga family..

**Author's note:** what can you say about this chapter? Do you like it???

I want to clarify one thing, Sasuke knows about the feelings of Hinata for Naruto because of Hanabi.. Hanabi and Hinata are so close that even the latter told her love for Naruto in her sister..

I want to thank the following reviewers:

GoddessSumizofVenus

Echo Uchiha

Both of you supported my work from the start until now! Thank you! I wish you like my work

I also like to thank:

otakugirl96- maybe I will use your suggestion about the love triangle.. do you like what I've done to Sakura?

mistypoisonivy

Lonleysoul101

- I hope I bring some sasukeness in him! Thank you for the suggestion!

Melly Hyuga- thank you!!

Okey.. I don't know when will be my next update.. but I'm hoping you will wait for it!

For the reviewers, people who made this story on alert and in their favorite, and for the silent-readers

THANK YOU

And

See Yah!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I REALLY don't own Naruto..If I own this money-maker..well..our 'Pink slut' will be on the torture chamber with Anko.. (I really hate her.. don't you think?)

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing this story of mine.. 2-3 chapters to go.. then..we will have the MAJOR turning point..(ooppsss!I always hate myself in spilling my surprises!)

Oh..well.. Before I spill some informations..

ENJOY READING this chappie!!!!(Warning: a short chapter)

**Chapter 7**

"You need to go in school-"

"No" I put my blanket once again in my face to hide

"Hinata"

"Neji..I don't want to be humiliated again"

"Hinata-"

"Please Neji..I really don't want to disturb you or be angry at you..but please.. not now" I begged for my cousin under my blanket

I heard he grumbled something then he walks away from me..

"I'm sorry Neji.. but I want to hide once again.. it is not all about my humiliation..

it is all about my

broken heart" and I cried again and again

Outside of Hinata's room

"Did you make it?" Hiashi Hyuuga asks his nephew as Neji closed Hinata's door

"I'm sorry uncle, but I think I'm not capable of letting her go to our school..she's not even let me finish my statements.. a very unusual of her"

"I heard what the Uzumaki and the Haruno done to her..maybe..she can bear it if it is just a simple prank that can hurt her physically.. But those two targeted her weakness.. Emotional pain is not easy to abide"

"If I was in there.." Neji's eyes betrayed its usual stoic features. For his cousin he will do anything to protect her "Yet.. I can't protect her" he clenched his hands

"Neji..you should not blame yourself.. besides.. Sasuke is there"

"He didn't protect Hinata.." Neji's voice reflects hatred

"No..my sources told me that Sasuke gave a wonderful speech for the classmates of our dearest Hinata"

"What speech?"

"I told them that they only judge her because she's too good for them, and they don't deserve to be associated with an amazing person like Hinata" Sasuke answered Neji as he heard the conversation of the 2 Hyuugas

Neji looked at him with tentative eyes "Do you think that the words you told them will help Hinata? Or else.. it can double her frustrations"

"Neji.. My words are powerful enough to let them realize their mistakes" Sasuke told Neji with his usual cold voice "besides.. I will protect Hinata no matter what"

Hiashi patted the shoulder of his nephew "Neji..you will be late for school..Sasuke will make Hinata out of her bed"

"but-"

"Neji" Hiashi told him with a commanding voice

"Yes..uncle" then he left..but before he entirely left, he glared at our favorite raven-haired guy..and the answer of Sasuke..his famous traded smirk

Once Neji left, Hiashi looked at Sasuke

"Can you make her to go out of her shell?"

"Sure" his voice reflects his confidence

Then Hiashi walked away from Sasuke but before he finally leave

"Make her back once more, Sasuke.. Make my princess happy"

Then he left.. Leaving Sasuke to complete a mission

To bring back the old happy Hinata

"I promise..Mr. Hyuuga"

Then he entered the room of our sleeping beauty

I heard the door open again.. Sometimes she hates Neji because of his stubbornness

"Neji.. I told you I will not come to school this day..you can't make me.."

"Asides from I'm not your b*st*rd cousin.. whether you like it or not.. I will make you to be with me in school"

oh..

I know that voice.. arggghhh!

SASUKE!

I push the blanket away from me and I sit in my bed..

"Why you called Neji like that??" I glared at him

"Because that is the truth"

"Sasuke-"

"now..Hinata..you are going to school with me"

"no" I really insist

"You cannot hide any longer"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO IS HUMILIATED!!" then I realized what I've done "I'm sorry"

he sat near me.." you know Hinata that it is not because of humiliation..it is because of your broken heart"

I was so shocked of what he said "hh-how did you know?"

"Hinata.. even I only know you for a month, I felt I know you entirely.." he told me softly..and I blushed

"but-"

"please..Hinata.." he put his hands on my reddened cheeks "you know that it really hurt me to death that I see you like that"

"why?"

He looked at me skeptically

"Why you do this to me?"

he smiled "I'm your savior right?"

then..

he kissed me..

in my forehead..

"and I don't want to see my angel to be liked that"

dub..dub..

dub..dub..

then he stands..and walks to be out of my room

but before he left..he looked at me and smiled

"Hinata.. can you promised me one thing?"

I just nod (because my mouth is so shocked of what he did)

"Come back..

please..

you need to be your good and strong self, angel"

I smiled.. and nod

Then he left

I need to keep my promise..

So I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror

Hinata.. this will be the start of the new you..

"…_you need to be your good and strong self, angel"_

I will..Sasuke.. I will

But..

I will make

A new and stronger Hinata this time

**Author's note**: how was it?

Oh..I will try to update next week.. another sem is about to start and I need to concentrate on my studies..

but I will try to update!swear!!!

oh..btw.. what can you say about the original song of this story "Saving grace" by hillsong united.. do you think it is the right song?

Well..if you have questions, suggestions or violent reaction.. you can ask it!

Wait..can you gave me a perfect description of the 'NEW' Hinata..physically? please.. I badly needed it.. I can't write the next chapter without it..thanks! I

Thanks again for reading and reviewing..

And..

See yah!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto.. period..

**Author's note: **To all of the readers of this err.. story.. I'm so sorry because chapter 8 is so late to be uploaded.. because of the crap schoolworks etc. well..Here is my 8th chapter.. and I hope you will like it!

Enjoy reading!!!

Chapter 8

The new and IMPROVED Hinata emerged from the stairways of the Hyuga main house..

The stairways is connected to the dining area of the house.. She saw Hanabi, her father, and Sasuke already eating their breakfast, which Hinata mentally-noted to herself that Hanabi cooked.

"Good morning" Hinata greeted them with a smile

all of them looked at her..

and..

all of them is so SHOCKED!!!

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Hanabi drop her spoon and made the best reaction she can get.. but the two men of the house just drop their jaws..

the new Hinata???

Well.. she cut her hair up to the shoulder level (she always hide her hair in her jacket..you know she just tucked it to the jacket in order to see a few inches of her hair..gets?), and speaking of her jacket..

She never wore it today..

Instead..she wore a cream dress-like with baby sleeves and leggings.. well.. it is not the baggy style anymore..but not totally fit..it is just enough to show the modest of a real clan heir.. the design of the top? Turtle neck and there is a blue dragon that envelope the whole top and make it dimensional..plus the Hyuga insignia at the back (oh..crap..I'm so sorry.. I'm not good in details)

Meaning..this is not the Hinata that cried 2 days in a row..

This is the stronger Hinata that rise from her fall

"Hinata! You look great!" Hanabi told her then she hugged Hinata..Hinata just smiled to her sister "thank you" then both of them went to their places at the table..

She eyed both of her father and Sasuke as she sat on her place.

When the both guys recovered, Hyuga Hiashi looked at his new princess in the different way..

He look at her with a hint of being proud..

"You look like your mother when we are younger"

"Fathe-"

"If she can see it.. she will be so proud of you"

"Tha-thank you"

And they ate silently..well..how about the reaction of Sasuke? He just look at her, and when she look at him..he looked down to his plate..but it is visible to his cheeks that it has a hint of pink (oh! Sasuke is shy!!!c'mon!)

After few minutes..they finished their breakfast.. Hanabi told them that Konohamaru will accompany her to her school.. Leaving our main characters alone..

As they walk, we can see a confident Hinata (but not boastful!) walking with a handsome Sasuke.. both of them are silent as they walked. But..when Sasuke saw the 'looks' she get from the men as they walked.. He holds the hand of Hinata

When Hinata felt a hand with hers, she look at Sasuke, but she saw him..busy at glaring every guys at the street

"Sasuke?"

"hm?" he answered her without even looking at her direction

"why you err… hold my hand?" she blushed at her statement

"err..if you don't like-" he looked at her finally with a shy expression at his face..that makes Hinata smile at him

"no..it's okay.." crap..why I say it??? "I mean..i don't mind it.. but..why?"

"oh..because I hate the stare you get from every man in the street" he answered with a shrug

"okay?"

After few moments, an overly-excited Ten-Ten hugs Hinata along with Temari

"HINATA, YOU LOOK SO DAZZLING!!"

"OMG..HINATA!"

Hinata hugged both of them "I miss the both of you"

Then, they see the two hands still holding each other. They both look at each other then they grin

"why you" pointing to Hinata "and you" pointing to Sasuke "are holding each other's hands????" Ten-Ten told them

Both of them look at their hands then they separated, with a hint of blush in each other's cheeks.

"Let's go!" Temari push both of them to their classroom..

As they walked, all eyes are on our favorite naruto character.. but the male species are not contented with that..

"Hi Hinata!"

"You look so amazing with you're new image"

"no doubt that you are the Hyuga clan's heir"

"do you want to have a date with me?"

"errr?" that's the only answer Hinata can give to them because she is new in this kind of thing..

but when a man try to hold her hand..Sasuke came to the view

"What's the problem, Uchiha?"

"back off" Sasuke glared at him

"what?"

"BACK OFF!!!" then Sasuke gave his coldest glare

All the people at the hallway shuddered..but the man who try to hold Hinata sneered

"and who the hell are you to order me to back off?"

if his glare can be colder than the first..that will be the perfect description of his glare

Hinata on the other hand..cannot understand what commotion she produced..

"Hinata..men are fighting over you" Ten-Ten whisper to her

"WHAT??"

Then she saw the glare Sasuke gave to the man in front of her

"Sasuke"

but Sasuke cannot hear her

"you cannot think of any stupid reason of yours?" the man mocked him

then, suddenly he pull Hinata to him, and he cupped her face

Hinata look so shock to realize what is happening..

"Hinata.. You're so beautiful" then he will kiss Hinata

Hinata being slow (hey! Hinata sometimes is so slow to realize things!) and terrified.. cannot make any reaction..

But before that scene happens..

PAK!

A punch was delivered to his face

Then Hinata within a second.. is in the arms of the one who punch the man

Hinata look up to the person who holds her

"Sasuke?" (with blush..of course!)

but, Sasuke didn't look at her, instead he glared the man he punch

with red eyes

"DON'T YOU EVER EVER GET NOR TOUCH HER!!!"

the man he punch recover, but he knew that fighting a person like Sasuke is a hell of idea..

Hinata is so shocked about Sasuke, from his burning outburst to his red eyes and..

The way he hold her

Like she is so delicate

The idea calms her..somehow.

Dub..dub..

Dub..dub…

Her ears are near to where his heart is located..

She can hear his heartbeat..

But..why? why is his heartbeat is so fast?

Anger?

No

Worried?

No

Then the idea struck her

No…

that idea is so..

ABSURD!!

But why her cheeks betrayed her??

Even her

Heart..

"ALL OF YOU..NEVER EVER LOOK AT HINATA THAT WAY.."

She should calm him

"Sasuke-"

He looked at Hinata, instead of being scared of his eyes..

Hinata cannot feel any frightened feeling..

Instead.. she welcome that eyes..

Like how he accept Sasuke..

"But why?Hinata is single-"

"NO! SHE'S NOT!!"

WHAT????

"What are you-"

"Hyuga Hinata

is my

Girlfriend.."

Ohh..girlfriend..

O_O

O_O

WHAT????????????????

Hinata look at Sasuke..then Sasuke look at her

"WHAT??" the crowd exclaimed

Sasuke smiled

"This girl I'm holding..

is mine"

then he tucked her out of the hallways

me..

him..

"_Hyuga Hinata is my Girlfriend.."_

then..she passed out

Of course..

With her trademark

Blush..

**A/N:** Hurray! I'm done!!!

Guys..I'M SO SORRY because of my late update..I hope this chapter can satisfy you..

I BADLY NEEDED SOME INSPIRATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comment?

Suggestion?

Feel free!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** you know it already.. me=naruto.. not!

**Author's note:** well!hello there!! I just want to give my deepest gratitude to the supporters of this story.. you continue to read my story even it takes a month to update the chapter 8..

Speaking of chapter 8...that chapter is just a product of a sudden outburst of idea.. specially the 'hinata is my girlfriend' one.. It is not part of the original story. But I think I should give the readers 1-2 chapters that can describe the 'relationship' of our characters before the major TURNING POINT

Oh well! this is the chapter 9!

**CHAPTER 9**

The light from the sun irritates the eyes of Hyuga Hinata. She felt like she's in the garden at the back of their school.. Slowly she opened her eyes..but she saw not the sun nor the environment..

But the eyes of a certain Uchiha..

"_Hyuga Hinata is my Girlfriend.."_

no.. words are part of her imagination..

no..

no-

"_Hyuga Hinata is my Girlfriend.."_

O_O

Her eyes widen on the sudden realization. She tried to sit but..

Boink!

"ouch!" they both exclaimed

When Hinata recovered she looked at Sasuke that at that time is touching his head because of the impact of Hinata's head in his..

"oh my..Sasuke.. I'm so sorry" she exclaimed as she went near to Sasuke and check his head. Forgetting the 'incident' earlier and her eyes revealed the concern to the Uchiha.

"Hinata..I'm oka-"

"no!"

then Uchiha Sasuke never predicted what Hyuga Hinata will do..

Hyuga Hinata slowly went in front of him..kneeled..she checked his head..she saw some bruise.. she put her fingers on it..

Sasuke on the other hand follow each movement of the girl he cared the most.. he felt her hands in his forehead..

Cold..

Each finger in her hand is so cold to his skin

Yet..

He find it relaxing.. like it touched not only the bruise he have

But also

His heart..

Heart..

But he felt not the coldness.. but the warmth..

In his heart..

Dub..dub..

He heard his own heartbeat..

Is he

Falling for this girl??

Then he smiled..

The girl he saved.. she, who is the only person he knew that is so strong yet fragile.. her strength is not seen physically but her will.. the person he knew only a month or so.. but he felt like he know her all of his life.. the person who cared and accepted him even she or even him doesn't know anything about his past..

And the most beautiful person he knew.. inside and out..

He cared for her more than his life.. he's not exaggerating things or so. But he knew that his second life is

Because of her

And

For her..

The girl in front of him

Hyuga Hinata

Yes..

Uchiha Sasuke fell for the Hyuga's heir..

Confirmation made him smile even more..

But then.. surprises are not yet finished for the Uchiha!

Hyuga Hinata after touching his head..bend even more..

Then…

Hinata

Kissed his forehead..

Oh great!

Sasuke feel like all the air in his lungs caught up!

Then Hinata looked at him and smiled "I hope this bruises doesn't hurt that much"

He smiled and he gets her hands

Intertwined their fingers.. Hinata looked at their hands then she looked at Sasuke

Sasuke

The man she met and saved her in the accident.. the man that doesn't know anything about his past but she accepted warmly. He, who showed her how to be strong. He, who cared for her more than anyone she knows.

Sasuke..the same guy in front of her. Holding her hand like it is the most important thing in his world.

Dub..dub..

Heartbeat?

Why?

"Sasuke-"

He looked at her..still holding her hand he put it in his heart..

Then she felt his own heartbeat..

Blushing even more.."why-"

"You are the most important person to me..I want you to be happy..I know I made a mistake when I told everyone that you are my girlfriend.. and I'm so sorry for that..but I want you to know..that

I love you so much even though it hurts to see you..in love with someone that doesn't deserve your love"

O_O

Did she heard it RIGHT????????????!!!!

Sasuke is in love with me..

Ohmy

Then Hinata without realizing what she done..stands and pull her hand from Sasuke..

Slow mo.. in the sight of Sasuke..

"I'm sorry.."

she looked at sasuke..and she saw..

hurt in his eyes…

then she run away from Sasuke..

his eyes…

the hurt..

it's too much to bear!

Sasuke..I'm sorry..

"_-I love you so much even though it hurts to see you.. in love with someone that doesn't deserve your love"_

she run..

run like hell..

but suddenly..

someone grab her hand..

she looked at that person..

no…

not now..

"Hinata"

in front of her..

is..

"Na-Naruto"

end of chapter 9

**Author's note:** OH MY!!!I really love this chapter…what you think???

Please..I want to really know what you think of my writings.. longer reviews? hmmmm…

REVIEWS ARE BADLY NEEDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I..D..O..N!

**Author's note:** where's my readers?????? geez.. after having my vacation in writing this fic.. I can't find my good readers!!!!where are you??????well at least Echo Uchiha is still here!hello there!

Oh well.. I wish this chappie will be good for you..

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 10**

"Na-naruto?"

Yes.. the man she cared and 'loved' since she first saw him. The man who became her inspiration when she is so down and lost..

And yes..

All of that is in the

'Past' tense..

"hinata?" I almost forgot that I'm with him at this moment.. I'm so shocked to see him again..but then again…

I've changed..

"Get your hands off me!" I told him…coldly

I saw his eyes widen in a moment but then it's too fast that I saw the understanding.

"Hinata..I'm so sorry for what I've said. I know that-"

"You don't know anything" I interrupted him and still struggling for my hand

"I know but..I only wanted to tell you that I've just tricked by Sakura"

"Oh really?? You know what I think of??

ALL of you are thinking that Hyuga Hinata is a weak and DISGUSTING heir..

And I, thank you that you told me that..

Uzumaki Naruto"

I know that each words I said shocked Naruto and it also made an impact to me.. I even called him his whole name with a disgusted tone..but then I realized that.. well, I loved that I can say what I wanted without thinking about hurting someone..

Especially..when that someone..

Hurts me a lot..

"You've changed" he told me he loosen his grip but not entirely

"Yes.. I've changed.. and that is another THANKS for you.."

"THE HINATA I KNOW WILL NOT TALK IN THAT KIND OF TONE!"

"Well..sorry for disappoint you..but the Hinata you knew, all of you knew..CHANGED."

"you're acting like that..because..because

I rejected you and called you

Weak????

And because you loved me and I can't

Love you back???"

Both of us stopped.. especially me.. did he really say that??

His eyes.. it's so damn cold and his voice..

It slowly

Mocking me..

"_right..she's weak..and I felt disgusted for her"_

When I remembered EACH words came from his mouth.. each words stab my heart, but..then I realized something..

Each words.. I'm hurt..yes.. but not because it came from Naruto..

It only hurts me because..

As a good friend of her..a very good friend.. Told her that words.. No friend should hurt the feelings of a friend, right?

Then..

Right..

Maybe..I, Hyuga Hinata is not IN LOVE with Naruto..

YES!!I'M **NOT** IN LOVE WITH NARUTO!!!!

I recovered easily and..and laugh

"why are you laughing?" he asked me because yes..I laughed out of nowhere

"UZUMAKI NARUTO..

I'm not changed because of YOU..

And to tell you honestly..

I never think I'm totally IN LOVE with you.."

"WHAT???" I saw the astonishment and bitterness in his eyes

and that reaction soften me a bit.. "Yes..You've heard it right..I'm sorry that I've confessed with you easily..not really thinking of it.. yes..maybe, you're my inspiration.. the person I cared most..but..

when you say that words..

yes..I'm hurt..

but then.. I think it is only because I really felt humiliated and betrayed by my friend" my voice reflected the hurt inside me

my jaw clenched for each word I'm saying..

"you don't know how hurt I am when you..of all the people told me that"

"I'm so-"

"AGAIN???NARUTO!!! I know you're only sorry because you are guilty as a person..

not as a friend

of a weakling like me" I spat at him

"YOU LISTEN!" once again he regained his grip

"NO!I'm not!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE HINATA I KNEW!"

"WELL..I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!!!"

"HELL..YEAH..AND I THINK

UCHIHA SASUKE IS THE REAL REASON FOR THAT!"

WHAT???

I looked at him like his head became two..

"are you out of your mind?" I told him a little bit of shock

"NO!YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS OUT OF HER MIND!!!

Confessing me one day then when I'm not into you.. and suddenly you will tell me that YOU REALLY NEVER LOVE ME.. then..

YOU BECAME SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND???WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?????????!!!"

PAK!!!

My free hand slap him..

"DON'T YOU EVER EVER TELL ME THOSE WORDS LIKE I'M A SLUT LIKE YOUR SAKURA!!!"

I saw another wave of flabbergasted reaction in his face..

And then

Rage..

"HOW DARE YPU TO TALK LIKE THAT TO SAKURA!!"

"Of course! SHE'S REALLY A SLUT!!YOU'RE JUST DAMN IDIOT TO FIND OUT THAT!!"

ohmy..did I really told him that????

"I'm so-" before I can be sorry for telling that words..

I saw another attack of anger in him

And I saw his hand

His hand

Will

Slap me

Hurt me

I close my eyes

And wait

But

I felt nothing..

I open my eyes and saw..

"Sa-Sasuke?"

my savior..

Sasuke's hand blocked the attack of Naruto..and I saw again..

The red in his eyes..

"Don't you dare to hurt

my girl"

his voice.. the deadliest I've heard..Neji's terrifying voice when he chased Lee for the latter's mistakes cannot compared to this one! but yet..

that voice..

is what I've wanted to heard..

Naruto realized what he will done..looked at Sasuke then Hinata

"Hinata..I..I'm so so-"

he stopped when he felt the hand of sasuke released his hand that will slap hinata

SHOOT!!WHY WILL I HURT HINATA???

The other hand of Sasuke push his hand that gripping Hinata's hand and..

I saw Sasuke's other hand release the hand of naruto that will hurt me..

Yes..he will hurt me..

And the other one..he get the hand of naruto the gripping my hand..he pushed it..and

He claim my hands..

After that he push Naruto and he fell back..

Sasuke is so much in wrath that I think he will hurt Naruto more.. I need to stop that..

"Sasuke..Let's go"

but he's not listening to me

"SASUKE!!!"

"WHAT?" he looked at me

then

I smiled..

I felt his breathing became normal again..

"Fine! I will not hurt this dobe for you" he released my hand but I easily get his

I looked at him..

"wait..stay..I know that you want to hurt him..and not that I cared that much" I saw his eyes became black and shocked "Yes..I mean..I cared for him but as a friend..a friend who BETRAYED me..but I cared the most

for you"

"what?"

"Sasuke..

I don't want you to be hurt or to punish because you fight in school premises.."

Then I looked at Naruto who still lying at the floor..

"Naruto.." he looked at me "to tell you honestly..

maybe..

Sasuke is the real reason

Why I changed.."

"hinata-" I heard Sasuke's voice

"I'm sorry for the words I said earlier..I'm just angry enough.. but maybe..for the sake of our goodtimes-" I smiled at him..

my real smile

"-we shouldn't have any encounter like this..

goodbye naruto..

Goodbye my friend"

And I think Sasuke realized that that is my cue so he pull me away from naruto..

But when I glanced for the last time..

I saw him standing now....he closed his eyes..then..

I saw tears..

"I'm sorry Hinata..I'm so sorry..for everything..you chose a loser like me to be your friend and inspiration when I'm nothing but a stupid prat..I betrayed you easily..and you know..when you talked like that..I've realized that..hurting you

is the biggest mistake I've done in my life"

"Sasuke"

Uchiha Sasuke is still holding me..and pulling me away from the school premises..

"-we still have our class"

"DAMN THAT CLASSES!!"

"Sasu-"

"Can you please shut your mouth first??"

I obeyed him..

We silently walked..well.. he's still pulling me.. until we came to Hyuga compound and straightly went to the main house

"Sasuke..when Father saw us here and not attending our class..he will get angry" I told him..but didn't answer me..HE'S REALLY ANGRY!!

But my father's reaction is a great surprised..he just looked at us..and nod at Sasuke..then Sasuke bring me to the garden..GREAT!! I think Father is either scared at Sasuke's angry aura or he really trusted him in this..well I think it is both..

When we are in the garden he released me finally..

"Sasuke-"

"You know what Hinata..what you've done to me..hurts me a lot"

"I'm sorry" I told him as I looked away at him..

"I don't need you're sorry Hinata!I need you're explanation!"

"Sa-sasuke..I.." I take a deep breath "I was so shocked about your err… confession" I felt my cheeks reddened

"what..that I love you?"

"yes that you love me- eeeeppp!!!" OMG!!

He laughed finally..then he cupped my cheeks

"Listen..Hinata..I only told you that I love you..and I remember that I didn't tell you that you should love me" then he poked my head "Idiot! You ran away liked that..and then the next time I saw you..a dobe will hurt you?why you became so troublesome"

"HEY!" I told him but he just smiled even more

"But even you are an idiot and troublesome woman…

I still love you"

And he kissed my forehead

..

..

I think my world stood still

I only heard is my heartbeat and his..

Like it is a form of it's own kind of music..

"and even I will just act like your boyfriend.. even if it's not true.. I will do it just for you"

"why? you can never have anything to gain of…but..but." I cannot look at his eyes

"but pain?" he smiled "I will accept it.. so that people will not see you like a looser to that stupid naruto..because you love him and-"

"no"

"what?"

"I'm not in love with naruto"

he lift my head so that are eyes will met "are you sure?"

"yes..I realized it earlier when I talked to him..yes..i'm hurt..but because he betrayed me.."

then he smiled and kiss my forehead again then walk away from me

"then maybe..

I can have a chance..with you"

Then he left..

I closed my eyes..

Maybe..

I put my hand in my heart..

Maybe

We have our chance

Together..

End of chapter 10

HOLLA!!

What can you say???

Please.. I need MORE REVIEWS!!

And I promised that every week I will update.. promise!!!

For the reviewers, people who made this story on alert and in their favorite, and for the silent-readers

THANK YOU

And

See Yah!!


End file.
